


The King And The Virgin

by EggOnToast



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Bilbo is a Virgin, First Time, M/M, Nerd!Bilbo, Smut, greaser/bully!Thorin, greaserAU, porn (mostly) without plot, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggOnToast/pseuds/EggOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshiled, known also with the nickname The King, is the college bully and leader of a band of greasers known as the Durinsons.</p><p>He undisputed heads on everyone and he's famous for the fact that he can get anything he wants.</p><p>In this last period he particularly craves the attention of a nerd named Bilbo Baggins.</p><p>Bilbo is not going to let himself use by Thorin as a mere sexual toy and refused more than once the bully's invitations for a date. </p><p>Also because Bilbo's a virgin and he's waiting the right person to do it.</p><p>But when one of Bilbo's friends is threatened by Thorin's gang, Bilbo accepts.</p><p>The first date ends dramatically: Thorin in fact tries to have his way with Bilbo and he sprays him with his pepper spray then escape from the bully. </p><p>When they meet again at school Bilbo reveals recklessly his condition and offends Thorin calling him rapist.<br/>Thorin then makes Bilbo's virginity public and causes a reaction of derision against the nerd.</p><p>Bilbo is heavly mocked and Thorin instead of feeling satisfied with his work he finds himself wanting to apologize. </p><p>Unfortunately Bilbo locks himself in his room when he doesn't have to go to class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King And The Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the long summary, but I don't fell like to write all the prequel adventures, so I tried to sum them up.

Bilbo has barricaded himself in his room, asking his dorm mates to keep out anyone who wants to talk to him. 

At this time, however, he really needs to go to the bathroom and there seems to be no talking in the hallway.

He approaches the scratched door and poses an ear, trying to warn noises on the other side. 

Nothing, everything is quiet. 

Slowly he leaves the door ajar and observes the bathroom down the hall. 

"It is a suicide." he says to himself.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, he slips out and runs on tiptoe to the bathroom.

Came out from there, he peeks again the corridor. 

Still desert. 

Then again he begins to walk toward his room in silence. 

He arrived half way, when he hears the sound of the door behind him opened and a voice saying: "Bilbo." 

The voice that spoke is masculine, deep and soft ... a voice that Bilbo knows very well. 

Bilbo turns to see Thorin standing still ahead the door of the dorm. 

Soon Bilbo sprints to his room and behind him he hears Thorin's heavy footsteps.

Bilbo opened the door and immediately tries to close it, knocking it in the bully's face, but Thorin resists with a shoulder and so Bilbo's plan fails.

Thorin is able to open the door and he doesn't limited to this, he enters the room and locks it. 

Bilbo looks at him with a surprised espression, before hissing with contempt: "Get out of here! Now! Go away!" 

Thorin is not moving, still watching him. 

Bilbo feels anger growing in his chest. 

"Go away! I do not want to have anything to do with you! It was all your fault!" he exclaims, grabbing Thorin from his leather jacket and trying to move him away from the door.

Of course he fails.

Then Bilbo looks him straight in his eyes, in Thorin's cold and blue eyes. 

Bilbo doesn't notice that he emits a strangled noise, nor is aware of tears flow from his eyes until he feels the wet sweater on his chest.

Then he begins to sob. 

His grip on Thorin's jacket is loosened and his hands are placed on the bully's muscular chest. 

Bilbo slips on the ground. 

Thorin follows him in silence, surrounding Bilbo's midsection with his arms to load him in his lap, having stretched his own legs.

"It had to remain a secret." Bilbo sobs. "It was a private business ... and now the whole college knows!" 

And with that he deals a fist against Thorin's chest.

"You should not do that! Only because I didn't want to agree to your games!" 

Bilbo wants to give Thorin a second punch, when the bully's hand grabs his wrist, stopping him. 

"Ah ..." voice dies in Bilbo's throat and all of a sudden he calmed down, looking Thorin holding him in his arms.

Slowly the bully takes Bilbo's face in his free hand and wipes Bilbo's eyes with his thumb, then he strokes his cheek.

Bilbo feels his face getting hot and a strange feeling spread through his body. 

At same time, however, he tries to break free from Thorin's grip, but it's the bully himself to let him go, persevering in watching the nerd in silence. 

Bilbo crosses his arms over his pudgy chest and turns his head not to watch him.

A moment of silence passes, then finally Thorin's voice is heard. 

"Please," he murmurs, almost desperatly: "forgive me ..." 

Bilbo feels Thorin's hands shake his hips and he stiffens. 

"Bilbo," Thorin continues: "I beg you ... I'm just a big jerk ... please forgive me ... if you don't ... I don't know what to do!"

"And why should I forgive you for God's sake?!" Bilbo replies dryly. "You tried to rape me, and then you went around to squeal at everbody the fact that I'm still a virgin !!" 

And he frowns.  
"You," he goes on: " Thorin known as The King, you're a windbag, a jerk and a rapist and ..." 

Thorin not let him finish and replies: "You can tell me anything you want, but do not call me rapist !"

"Oh, are not you one of them ?!" exclaims Bilbo back.

"No!" and Thorin's exclamation silences Bilbo again.

The nerd looks the bully with his wide-open eyes. 

Thorin remains still for an instant, before admitting with a hoarse whisper: "I'm in love with you, Bilbo Baggins." 

"WHAT ?!" Bilbo's eyes get really big.

"I loved you from the first time my eyes have met yours ..." goes on Thorin, his face usually sullen now lying in a softer expression.

"I tried to get noticed by you, but it was in the wrong way ... and that night, in my car ... I didn't mean to rape you, absolutely not ... I just wanted to make love to you ... "

Bilbo continues to listen to him as if he's hypnotized. 

"And when you rejected me ... my pride and anger got the better ... that's why I did that horrible thing ... but now I regret it bitterly, and in fact I'm here to beg your forgiveness. .. " 

Thorin looks Bilbo straight in the eyes and the nerd can distinguish tears. 

"Thorin ..." Bilbo murmured, touching his bearded cheek with his soft fingers. 

"I'm just a jerk ..." Thorin reapets again and again. 

In front of this reaction all the anger and contempt that Bilbo felt so far for him vanish and he realizes that he is telling the truth.

"Thorin ..." Bilbo repeated, feeling a strange tingling ignites in his lower abdomen. 

"Thorin, look at me ..." 

The bully gets his head up slightly and looks at him sideways. 

Bilbo then grabs his chin between two fingers and lifts his head up completely. 

"I forgive you." Bilbo murmurs while approaching his face to Thorin's one. 

The nerd can well hear Thorin's heavy breathing and lets out a chuckle. 

"Even I was a bit of a jerk in being too hasty in judging you , in fact..." 

Bilbo admits, while his hands are caught casually between Thorin's long hair.

"So we are two dorks ..." Thorin tries, a bit confused by Bilbo's behavior. 

The nerd grins again, looking at the bully with a new softened expression. 

"Yup..." he admits. 

They remain to stare at each others for a while, then Bilbo bows his head and lays a little kiss on Thorin's lip corner. 

Thorin remains dumbfounded, his eyes wide and breath reduced almost to zero. 

"I know," admits Bilbo, blushing: "I'm pretty gross ... but on the other end I'm still a virgin ..."

All of a sudden Thorin grabs him and Bilbo is pushed on the floor carpet. 

The bully's eyes are dark and full of desire. 

Bilbo feels his body suddenly getting warmer, the tingling in his lower abdomen increases. 

"Maybe ..." he murmurs, while investigating the suddenly serious expression on Thorin's face: "maybe ..." 

Thorin doesn't let him finish speaking. 

His kiss is a bit too excited and surprised Bilbo who squeaks against his lips. 

Then Thorin tries again, releasing the pressure just a little to let the nerd to take his breath.

Then starts to press his mouth against his, warning Bilbo to reciprocate, but the nerd is still weak for his inexperience. 

Thorin chuckles softly, he caresses Bilbo's jaw with his thumb. 

The hand of Bilbo's side goes down to the base of his back, bringing him up closer, while Thorin opens Bilbo's mouth and throws his tongue in it.

Bilbo feels a pleasant shiver down his spine, as Thorin's tongue explores his mouth. 

It's at that moment that Bilbo moves hesitantly, hearing the purr of encouragement that Thorin gives off, while his grip on Bilbo becomes stronger. 

Thorin presses his muscular body against Bilbo's and he can feel the bully's erection through his tight jeans. 

Bilbo's cock throbs at the contact, his heart beats very fast. 

Bilbo excreting in a broken sigh that shoots Thorin's libido up, but he tries to control himself, conscious of Bilbo's inexperience. 

"You are my little bunny." Thorin growls, as he tries to lift off Bilbo's sweater. 

The nerd gave him a hand, before he runs his hands along Thorin's arms and grabs the collar of his leather jacket. 

Thorin broke free from that, and then finally begin to bite, suck and lick Bilbo's chubby chest.

Thorin buries his face in Bilbo's neck while trying to open his own tight jeans, pulling them out with a slight rustle and then rush to Bilbo's aid to unfasten his shirt. 

Now Bilbo's cock is fully erect and pressed painfully against his pants. 

Despite being distracted by the moist sounds from the recess of his neck, Bilbo can low his hands down to get rid of his pants. 

Thorin's left hand slipped on his chubby body to tight around Bilbo's palm while he provides to remove also his own underwear, followed by Thorin's boxers.

Now they are both completely naked. 

Bilbo lying on the carpet and Thorin towering over him.

The nerd's cheeks are a beautiful red and his chest rises and falls deeply while Thorin maps all over his body. 

So Thorin slips on Bilbo's body to reach his lips. 

It is an ardent and very deep kiss.  
Thorin grabs Bilbo's thigh, causing another squeak from the nerd, then Thorin's hand slips on the nerd's cock, stroking it gently. 

Bilbo stiffens considerably, but tries in every way to control himself. 

Seeing his expression, Thorin takes him completely in his hand, observed with pleasure the little pearly drops of pre-cum on its red head.

He and Bilbo look straight in each other eyes for a few seconds, before Thorin shows him a wolfish grin and lowers his head to Bilbo's cock. 

The nerd's breathing becomes more labored and when Thorin's soft lips are closed arourd his lenght and his velvet tongue begins to stroke, Bilbo has a blackout, he lets out a series of moans of which he is ashamed. 

Instead Thorin seems appreciate them, since he starts to stroke himself and a feral growl escapes his mouth.

"They will find us ..."Bilbo murmurs suddenly, returning vaguely conscious. 

"They'll suspend us and we'll have to leave ..." he whispers while Thorin continues to work his length. 

Suddenly the bully pulls away his mouth from his cock, producing a faint "pop" and responds with a hoarse and sensual voice: "Ssshhh, enjoy this moment, sweetheart ..." 

And then without warning he pushes one finger straight into the nerd's entrance, listening to Bilbo moaning.

Thorin's cock hardens even more and he returns to take Bilbo in his mouth.

He humms lightly when Bilbo begins to thrust slowly down into his mouth.

Thorin's finger slowly begins to move inside and out Bilbo as he continues to emit faint groans.

"You are so tight, my little bunny ..." Thorin whispers mischievously, adding a second finger and greedly licking the salty pre-cum on Bilbo's dick.

Then he begins to scissor his fingers, spread Bilbo wide open to accommodate his big cock later.

When Bilbo's moans turn into a ragged breathing, Thorin decides to slip the nerd's dick out of his mouth and his fingers out of his ass.

"Thorin..." Bilbo breathes, feeling a bit unconfortable: "Thorin I... I..." 

The bully presses the nerd down on his cock, smirking as high sounds escape Bilbo's lips with every thrust.

"Yes," Thorin growls: "yes, yes!! My sweet little bunny! Fuck yourself on my cock!!" 

Just a moment later Bilbo comes with a low sob.

Some more thrusts and also Thorin comes with a groan.

He tooks one long deep breath and closes his eyes, before his hand comes to stroke Bilbo's golden curls, whispering sweet loving words in Bilbo's ear he never espects to listen to someone like Thorin. 

Then the nerd sits up and laying two fingers on Thorin's lips, interrupting him. 

In front of the bully's glance, he takes off his fingers and laying the mouth for an intoxicating kiss.

"You're learning, little bunny." Thorin whispers when he moves away. 

Bilbo smiles and goes to take his clothes, followed by Thorin. 

They dressed in silence and once finished they faces each other, but this time in a peaceful manner. 

"I need a cigarette." complains Thorin. 

"Smoke it when you will be away from here ... they could still discover us." Bilbo says, slightly worried. 

"Ok, I get it." snorts the bully, going to the window and opening it. 

Before exiting, he turns to Bilbo, grabs his arms and presses their mouths in a open-mouthed kiss. 

Bilbo pushes him away gently and says: "Now go away ... or I'll throw you off." 

Thorin emits a grunt, responding: "I' ve the right to give a farewell kiss to my bunny, haven't I?"  
And he winks.

"Go away." Bilbo repeats, trying to be serious, but at the same time smiling and blushing. 

Thorin smiles back, before going out the window and hoist himself on the tree that grows against this side of the dormitory.

Once on the ground he brushes his jeans and he turns up his cigarette, bringing it to his lips. 

He glanced at Bilbo's window, winking before turning around and leaving, while whistling.


End file.
